joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sub-Zero (Dimitri Vegas)
Summary Dimitri Vegas 'is a skin for Sub-Zero in ''Mortal Kombat 11. Powers and Stats '''Tier: Unknown | High 8-C | High 8-C | 7-B Name: Sub-Zero, Dimitri Vegas Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human-Cryomancer hybrid, Lin Kuei assassin (former), Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei (current), Cyborg (former), Revenant (former) Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Possesses superhuman strength allowing him to shatter stacks of stone slabs, rip people in half, break skulls, throw heavyweight bodies and easily shred armored cyborgs), Martial Arts (Ninjutsu, Shotokan, Dragon Kung Fu, Yuan Yang, Fencing), Weapon Mastery (Wields daggers, swords, hammers, shields, spears, axes, clubs, improvised and makeshift weaponry), Ice Manipulation (Able to generate ice by absorbing air/freezing water vapor), Stealth Mastery (As a Lin Kuei assassin, he is experienced in Ninjutsu techniques. Infiltrated the Cyber Lin Kuei factory and a Red Dragon temple. Can do quiet teleports), Acrobatics (Exercises enhanced condition, hypermobility, all-terrain mobility and self-momentum. He can jump far distances, perform forward & backward rolls, stay balanced on smooth ice, etc.), Weapon Creation (Can create weapons using his powers), Air Manipulation (Can emit super-chilled air), Intangibility (Can turn his body into ice), Teleportation (Can turn into ice before reforming somewhere else), Breath Attack (Can spew out cold air), Absolute Zero (Scaling to his late brother, who can generate ice as cold as -500°F), Damage Boost and Chi Manipulation (Can perform a Neijin, a chi control method that increases the power of his own attacks), Likely Pressure Points and Status Effect Inducement (His fighting styles have these attacks and he can induce knockout), Resistance to Corruption and Transmutation (Can endure being in the 5th plane of the Netherrealm, which can twist any being into a vicious monster by affecting the soul. For instance, after a fierce battle in the Netherrealm, Sareena lost control of her human form due to the realm's dark energy) All previous abilities enhanced, Forcefield Creation (Can summon a bubble shield that is capable of emitting freezing gusts), Absorption (Can absorb enemy projectiles with his own), Metal Manipulation (Can imbue metal on his ice weapons), Weather Manipulation (Can create snowstorms), Blood Manipulation (Can turn blood into ice), Flight (Pseudo-flight), Clairvoyance (Intro dialogues suggests that he dreamed about his unexplored visit to the Injustice universe), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Resists the flames of Sektor's flamethrowers burning oxyhydro fuel at 3000°), Ice Manipulation (Resists Frost's ice powers) and Hellfire Manipulation (Resisted Scorpion's hellfire breath which is capable of vaporization) '''Attack Potency: Large Building level (As a human, he was able to defeat Scorpion, Reptile, Ermac and Cyrax. Slightly weaker as a revenant) | Large Building level (Enhanced by the Cyber Initiative. After regaining a higher brain function, one shot Kano and defeated Goro with Kintaro by himself) | Large Building level (Fought against Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade) | City level (Defeated the upgraded versions of Sektor, Cyrax, Frost and Noob Saibot. Comparable to Hanzo, who fought and defeated a corrupted Raiden) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with bullet timers like Reptile and Johnny Cage) | Subsonic with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Kabal in combat) | Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Slipped past a missile's explosion and kept up with Scorpion even without Blood Magik) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Casually rips out spines with his bare hands. It was calculated that it would require at least 1 million Newtons, or roughly 101-102 tons-force to do it) | At least Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Large Building Class | City Class Durability: Large Building level (Survived a brutal first battle versus Scorpion) | Large Building level (Took hits from Goro and Kintaro. Blocked Amped Sindel's sonic scream with an ice chunk) | City level (Took several lethal attacks from an enraged Scorpion and managed to fight on with them after being depowered) Stamina: High (Can fight even while heavily injured) | High as a Cyborg | Very high. Range: Standard melee range with hand-to-hand combat and ice weapons. Extended melee range with larger ice weapons. Up to hundreds of meters with cryomancy. Standard Equipment: Telescope and kunai daggers * Optional Equipment: '''The Kamidogu, Dragon Medallion * '''Can Create/Summon: '''Ice clones, ice swords, ice daggers, ice hammers, ice axes, ice spikes, ice walls, ice shields, ice armor, ice orbs, ice spears, ice blocks, ice puddles, ice forcefields, ice masks, ice wings, bear sculptures, snowman sculptures '''Intelligence: Gifted (Managed to rebuilt the Lin Kuei clan as its leader in both timelines, honed his cryomancy during childhood and also was able to access Sektor's memories in the current timeline) Weaknesses: His horrible voice acting. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Cryomancy..Duh Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:EnnardTrap1987's Profiles Category:Memes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Ice Users Category:Ice Manipulation Category:Makes the internet beg for mercy Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Trash Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:TIer 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Unknown Age Category:Martial Artists Category:Serious Profiles Category:Its like looking in a mirror! Category:I'll blind you to end your pain! Category:ArCtIcA